The Art of Brokenness
by Dragon'sFury547
Summary: Dramione story A/U! They're muggles. I know It sounds weird, but it's good! "I'm a fairly normal girl. Well, not normal, but average. Different, but in a good way. I had normal friends and normal life. That was until everything flipped. I was broken. I felt dirty and pathetic. Vulnerable and used. I was inconsolable. I couldn't believe this had happened. I was so broken inside."


**(A/N: Hi guys! This is my new story! So it's basically another A/U Dramione xD They're muggles in high school, but there are some similar things in this story...I won't give anything away ;D I hope you like it :) Please give me some feedback if you like it or not :D)**

I'm a fairly normal girl. Okay, not necessarily normal 'cause who in this world is normal anymore? Not anyone I know. I'm different, and different's good. Different in personality, but not in looks. I have frizzy brown curly hair, brown eyes, freckles, pink cheeks, and glasses. I'm the one girl everyone automatically thinks of when they need help with school, and they describes me as the 'smart, nerdy chick.' Not that I minded the title all the time, in fact I pride myself for my intelligence, it's just sometimes, I wish I was known for something else. Anyway, my normality isn't the main topic of this story, although it probably will be questioned at one point in time, but not now.

Now is September of 2012. The second month into my sophomore year in high school, and my life still hasn't started yet. I walked through the long, yellow faded, dull walls that were Western High. At some point I would grow a deep feeling of resentment towards these walls, but, again, that was a different time. I walked to Journalism, a bit of a skip in my step, happy that this was the last period before lunch. Ahhh, lunch. You sure do put most people in their favor. Your great food and sociability are always welcoming. Not to mention the lack of bitching, saggy, old teachers that scream at you to make sure you get your homework done every five damn seconds. Lunch was the time any teenager could just talk and laugh without getting scolded. But, I still had to wait out another fifty minutes until that precious time came.

I walked into class and followed the usual routine: sit down, wait for the rest of the class, wait another 10 to 15 minutes so the teacher can get the neanderthals under control, get our laptops, and research some old journalist who had died years ago that I've never even heard of. But, I went with it because A) Lunch. and B.) My poor teacher had enough crap to deal with besides my meaningless complaints.

Finally my happiness came when the bell rang. I jogged the stairs to go drop my shit on the table where my friend Taylor sat, and then sped off toward the pizza line. I know what you're thinking. Isn't it a bit sad that a 15 year old girl is running to the lunch line like some 10 year old little boy who's in dire need for a chocolate milk? Well, yes. But, I have a very good reason! The guys here at Western are huge. Big, beefy guys that will push you out of the way if you're either in front or behind them in the lunch line. I've had it happen and it wasn't pretty. So, finally I got my pizza. Along with a cup of pineapple, some fries, and, I'll admit, my chocolate milk.

I made my way to my table and sank into my seat with a long happy sigh.  
"What's got you all happy?" my friend Marlee asked with a grin.  
I smirked at her; "Jackerson kept giving me a hard time earlier, and I just couldn't wait to be rid of classes. Even if it is only for a freaking half hour."  
We both laughed and dug into our lunches. Marlee was the first friend I made here at Western. I only just recently moved here from Los Angeles, California. So, when I met Marlee she invited me to come and sit with her and her friends and I've been pretty happy hanging with these people. They're different. Like me.  
"Hey, Sabrina," called my friend Brittany, with a huge goofy smile spread across her face, "you'll never guess what happened to me today in Chemistry."  
I raised my eyebrow at her; "Fail another 100 point test?"  
She grinned. "You know me so well." We both laughed.  
"Did you study?" I asked her, as a took my napkin out of the little plastic thingie that came with a straw and a fork as well, placing the napkin on my lap.  
"Psshhtt. Hell no! I still have a C in the class 'cause I just-"  
"-Use your phone to look up the answers for the work while you're in class." My friend Emily said to her as she gave her that, 'You're a moron, you're not fooling anyone' kind of look.  
I laughed and grinned as Emily and Brittany started going back and forth with petty insults.  
"Whore-"  
"Bitch!"  
"Shut up slut bag!"

Marlee and I exchanged glances and the busted up laughing, and by the time we were finished, Brittany and Emily were laughing so hard at all the ridiculous things they'd called each other, I was surprised Emily hadn't pissed herself. I grabbed my pizza and took a bite listening to all the things going on around me. Nick and Brittany were arguing over some picture that she had took of him, Alyssa and Dillon were cozy up like always (I always thought they made a cute couple), Taylor and Jackie were talking, Teddi and Marlee were practically screaming at each other across the table, Emily, Megan, and Steven were laughing, no doubt at something stupid Steven must have done.

I was just aimlessly eating and looking around, when I locked eyes across the cafeteria with someone. His eyes were a steel grey. And he looked mad. and oddly familiar too. I kept my eyes looked with him. Considering the way he was looking at me, it felt like he was- well, like he was challenging me. I intently stared back. I wasn't going to let some jerk stare me down for no good reason. Finally, he smirked at me and looked back to his friends. That's when I got a good look at him. And damn was he cute. Platinum blonde hair, thin, and he was tall. At least 6'4. He had strong features. A straight nose and lips that were just too perfect to be on a guy. He had high cheek bones and pale skin. And his eyes. I'd never seen grey eyes on anyone before. They were insanely cool.  
"Sabrina!"  
I spun around; "Huh? What?"  
Marlee looked at me funny and said, "I said, are you going to Harry Potter Club tomorrow?"  
"Oh, yeah definitely." I smiled at her.  
She gave me a look. "Why were you staring at that guy?"  
I blushed a bit. "I wasn't." I said defiantly.  
"You were, Sabrina, I saw you!" Teddi interjected.  
I blushed even more. "Alright! So what if I was. He's cute. Anyone can admit to that."  
Teddi grinned. "That's definitely true."  
I smirked. "He does look oddly familiar though."  
"Yeah, 'cause he's the new kid in our first hour. Remember? He walked into class, like, 20 minutes late." Marlee said.  
"He did?" I asked, confused. I don't remember even seeing him walk in.  
"Yeah," Marlee said thoughtfully, then she grinned, "now I remember, you Jesenia and Angel were to busy making fun of Choy and James to notice." She snickered at the end.  
A evil glint had appeared in my eye, I knew it. And an evil grin spread across my face. "Now, that, was awesome. We got those to morons all worked up over nothing. It was hilarious!" I laughed and so did Marlee. After we stopped I thought for a second; "Yeah, now I remember! I just didn't really pay attention."

The bell ran just then, and I sighed. Looks like my little piece of heaven was over. Oh well, now I could just hope for the end of the day. Marlee and I headed for the staircase that would take us to the second level of the first building, and we just chatted aimlessly, when I felt someone shove me and my _Goblet of Fire_ book, my binder and all my papers scattered everywhere.  
"Damn it." I muttered. I told Marlee to go on without me and I started to pick up my stuff. "Bloody shitheads. Nobody has respect these days."  
I heard a deep chuckle behind me and I saw it was the boy from across the hall. He had my book in his hands, as well as some of my papers.  
"Sorry about knocking you over. I didn't see you."  
I raised an eyebrow at him. "While I was walking right along with everyone else?"  
He smirked, "Yeah, I couldn't see over your bushy head of hair." I scowled. "No offense." He added as an after thought.  
I shrugged. "Whatever you say, blondie. Don't matter to me."  
He smirked again, "Alright." He handed me my things and I took them stuffing my papers into my binder and snatching my book back and bringing it to my chest. He raised a brow at me this time. All of a sudden, the late bell rang. My eyes widened slightly and I pushed past the boy and started to make my way up the stairs.  
"Wait!" I heard him call, "What's your name?"  
"None-ya!" I called back childishly.  
"Your parents must really hate you then, huh?" He said with another chuckle.  
I turned around and shot him the finger and continued up the stairs. I could still hear his sexy chuckle as my history teacher told me off for being late.  
Oh lunch. You've done it again.


End file.
